Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00
|engine = 48-valve DOHC V12 |torque = 399 ft-lb / 5,000 rpm |power = 419 BHP / 6,000 rpm |pp = 483 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |gt6type = |displacement = 5,935 cc |aspiration = NA |length = |width = |height = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00 is a Road car produced by Aston Martin. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are seven colors to choose from for this car: *British Racing Green *Derwent Green *Grasmere Blue *Braemar Blue *Sutherland Red *Solent Silver *Malham White In-game description "The ultimate sports coupe, made using the unique Aston Martin method." Aston Martin's DB7 V12, released in 1999, represented the company's flagship, blending style and performance in a pure 2-seat package. It shared a few components with its platform sibling, the Jaguar XK-R, but there were enough differences between the two to ensure that the Aston was without a doubt a performance car of the highest order. Even though the FR (Front engine, Rear drive) car was a 2-seater, it rode on a long wheelbase of 102 inches. The car was physically large, but its svelte styling made it look smaller than it actually was. It wore a handsome face, highlighted by the classic Aston Martin grille. Under its long hood was a 5,935 cc 48-valve DOHC V12 that pumped out 420 BHP, propelling the 1,755 kg DB7 to a top speed of 165 mph. Shifting was performed through a 5-seed automatic gearbox. Using the DB7 V12 as a foundation, Aston Martin created a super high-performance Vanquish in 2000. It sported a completely redesigned body that was penned by the Italian design firm Zagato. The Vanquish was equipped with the same V12 as the DB7, but tuned to an even higher level. It cranked out a whopping 459 BHP at 6,800 rpm, and although it was a bit heavier than the DB7 with a curb weight of 1,835 kg, the Vanquish was Aston Martin's most potent machine, able to reach a top speed of 196 mph. Acquisition GT3 This car can be bought at the Aston Martin dealership for 154,720 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Aston Martin dealership for 164,260 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 171,155 Credits. It is a Level 8 car. GT6 This car can be bought at the Aston Martin dealership for 194,260 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Astonmartin-db7-vantage-coupe-00.jpg|The Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. In earlier games, the license plates of the car were orginally white. Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Aston Martin Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 8 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode